1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to testing mechanisms for casings and, more particularly, to a testing mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for testing a casing with a plurality of mounting holes for mounting other casings on the casing.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high-tech services anytime and anywhere. A typical electronic device has an upper casing and a lower casing mounted together to accommodate electronic devices therein. The upper casings and the lower casings may, advantageously, be mounted together by means of engagement between mounting holes and bolts. In assembly, therefore, it is important to ensure a proper engagement between each mounting hole of the upper casing and each corresponding mounting hole of the lower casing. Even though the upper casings and the lower casings are made in separate manufacturing lines, each mounting hole of the upper casing should be in a proper position for engagement with one corresponding mounting hole of the lower casing.
A three-dimensional image measuring machine can be used to test whether one casing is of sufficient quality. The casing to be tested is placed in front of a field lens of the machine. A CCD (charged coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) sensor of the machine can capture an image of the mounting holes of the casing and transfer the image data to an image processor. The processor can enlarge the image of the casing by about 30˜225 times and then test whether it is of sufficient quality by comparing the captured image with an image of a casing of the desired quality. Finally, the machine displays the result to the user. However, this process is overly expensive.
Therefore, a new testing mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.